


bang

by Bootsrcool



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Great Game, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: what if John had, instead of telling Sherlock to run when he grabs Moriarty, snapped his neck instantly?(May expand in the future.......)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	bang

**Author's Note:**

> Not. Dead.
> 
> I was just watching some ARE THEY GAY??? YouTube videos and this idea popped into my head.

Sherlock watched on, gun raised and trained on Moriarty. He couldn't believe this cunning man got the upper hand in their game. He could believe, however, that he would use John to hurt him. After all, If Sherlock was looking in a mirror, he would have deduced his attraction to John within the first 2 minutes and 24 seconds.

Sherlock also knew that John cared for him. The detective wasn't sure how deep that care went. 

Until now.

As Moriarty slowly stepped towards Sherlock, John had slowly been inching towards Moriarty. Sherlock hadn't even noticed until suddenly John's arm was wrapped around Moriarty’s neck, the other hand gripped the forehead and with a sickening twist and snapping noise, the consulting criminal was on the ground, eyes wide open but not moving.

Unlike Sherlock, who, with a shout, dove towards John.

BANG!

**Author's Note:**

> come fling shit at me at bootsrcool.tumblr.com


End file.
